fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet
Summary violet is the datuer of the main protagonist of our multiverse series sean and his wife grace, making her a Saiyan and Human hybrid. Violet was born in the year 2030, she was only 3 when her multiverse's T.O.P happened with her dad, brother from a alternate timeline, mother, uncle all taking place in it. When she was 4, the monstrous Broly arrived (the canon one) and the events that transpired there happened. After her Galactic Prison arc, she lived in a world of peace time, not really needing to battle the big bad guys. She always left that job up to her dad, mom, and uncle. But after her older brother got ssj2, she wanted ssj2 also, but also go beyond just to rub it in his face. But instead, she got a job at the same place he was working at, and so a monotonous time passed. Personality Violet just like both of her parents before, she is lazy and really doesn't like training, fighting, that is why she is so weak, she is mostly on her phone all the time, playing video games or drawing. But she does put effort into her drawing skills. When ever Violet is losing in a battle, she has fits of rage and anger that blinds her and make her attacks predictable. She also likes messing with her older brother Combat Statistics Tier: High 4-C, 4-B with ssj2, ssj4 Name: Violet Origin: Our Multiverse Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: saiyan-human hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Martial Arts, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Violet will grow stronger every time she fights and can attain additional strength in the midst of combat, especially after recovering from major injuries), Energy Manipulation / Ki Manipulation Absorption, Reactive Evolution as a ssj4, Regeneration (Mid-Low. with her nano-bots), Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Star level (is stronger then her mom was as a ssj in the cell saga), Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2,4 (Made camis dad go ssj who is strong as at least ssj2 gohan was from the cell saga if not stronger in his base) Speed: FTL+ '(should be fast as her mom from the cell games, if not faster and she can react and fight with cell saga level characters) 'Lifting Strength: unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Large Star Class as a Super Saiyan, Solar System Class as a Super Saiyan 2, 4 Durability: Large Star level as a Super Saiyan, Solar System level as a Super Saiyan 2, 4 Stamina: 'Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar to Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable. 'Intelligence: Above Average ' '''Weaknesses: V'iolet is kinda lazy, hasn't trained for 7 years unitl a few months and she can't survive in the vacuum of space, when she is loseing she gets blinded by anger. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' '''Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan hybrid blood, Ki acts as the source of Violet's incredible power and abilities. Violet's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. *'Masenko:' Grace's original signature technique, which she learned from Piccolo, then Violet learned it from her mom. After placing both of his hands above his head with his palms facing towards his opponents, he fires a powerful blast of ki. By charging it longer, he can also throw it as an explosive sphere of energy. *'Kamehameha:' Sean's signature technique, which Violet learned from her Rick during their training. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Violet can perform with her hands. *'Saiyan Physiology:' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While her lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Violet will remain at her peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Violet to constantly push her own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Violet is badly injured, allowing her to reach a whole new level of power once she recovers.. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Violet achieved this state becuse she was born with it. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, and though these things are a non-issue as she was born with it. her first transformation into a Super Saiyan 2 caused her to pass out. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient, soon she wold get ssj4, but this form makes her more agresive. *Nuclear Winter: this move was made by violets dad, The user pulls their hands and arms back like a Final Flash, then put their hands together. The user will then place their hands in a vertical formation, before firing a green beam that is in the mittle of power of a kamehameha and final flash *Galaxy Bomb: The user puts their hand out sideways, before grasping the air and condensing it to form a black Ki blast with a purple aura. They then chuck the ball, exploding on impact, and even creating a slight warp around the explosion. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Our multiverse Category:Princesses Category:Lazy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon ball Alternate Universe Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users